


Glitter in the Darkness of my World

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tell me what to do<br/>I'll fall right into you<br/>Going under cast a spell just say the word<br/>I feel your love<br/>--<br/>“I’m sorry about this.” He said softly, biting his lip as he laid the ice across Jay’s back. “I never, uh,” he paused, “I’m just sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Darkness of my World

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the episode when Jay is suspended due to the murder of Lonny. Right after Antonio approaches him onto the street and beats him up.   
> \--  
> Title and Summary from Boom Clap- Charli xcx  
> \--  
> Un-beta'd

Jay drove home, frustrated beyond belief with Antonio. He was the one person Jay trusted and Antonio had certainly made it seem that Jay wasn’t very trust worthy. He stalked into his apartment and slammed the door loudly, collapsing onto the couch. His back ached and he wasn’t eager to inspect the sure bruising there. Antonio was strong. Slowly, he walked into his kitchen and reached into the freezer, producing a bag of ice and pulled off his black V-neck shirt. Making his way to the bathroom, he tossed the shirt in the bin outside his room. Then, he turned around so that his back was facing the mirror. The bruises were a deep shade of purple, some fading to blue already and they stretched along most of his lower back, where he’d hit the car. He ran a hand across his face, assessing the damage there. Antonio hadn’t hit him that hard; he’d probably escaped having a black eye.

 

He stretched out on his couch, turning the tv to the Hawks game and placing the ice onto his back. He sucked in a breath when the cold touched his burning skin. He was just getting comfortable when there was a knock at the door. Jay ignored it, figuring it was probably Lonny’s dad, come to yell at him again. Instead, the knocking stopped and he heard a voice call through the door.

“Jay.”

_Antonio_

They had keys to each other’s apartments but Antonio was obviously trying to respect Jay’s privacy by knocking.

“Yeah. One second.” Jay called, rolling onto his side and standing up slowly. He opened the door to see Antonio standing there, dressed just as Jay had seen him last. Jay still wasn’t wearing a shirt and he held his breath, as Antonio looked him up and down.

“So, have you come here to throw me into some other objects?” Jay snapped at him.

Antonio held up his hands and slowly walked into the room, pulling off his leather jacket and hanging it in the closet.

“Come to hang with the murderer?” Jay asked, crossing his arms and annoying the bruising along his back.

Antonio rolled his eyes. “I thought you said you were innocent.”

“Is that why you felt the need to shove me into a car?” Jay raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m innocent?”

“I’m just doing my job. You of all people would know that.”

Jay sighed loudly and walked past Antonio to grab him a beer from the fridge. Antonio whistled low and long as he saw Jay’s back.

“Are you some kinky bastard who gets hard looking at the marks you put on me?”

“Lay down.” Antonio instructed, taking the beer from Jay and looking him straight in the eye. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

Jay made a big show of walking over to the couch and lying down, head in the cushions.

“If you jump me, I’ll call the cops.”

Antonio just shook his head, forcing away the small smile that had appeared at Jay’s teasing. He grabbed a new bag of ice from the freezer and followed Jay to the couch. He poked at Jay’s ankles until his lifted them, allowing him a spot on the couch. Jay let his legs fall into Antonio’s lap.

“Damn, it’s 2-0 Stars.” Jay mused, turning his attention to the screen in front of him.

Antonio’s hands trailed across his back, brushing the sides of the bruises.

“Quit playing and make it better.” Jay slapped at his hand and briefly looked away from the screen to eye Antonio wearily.

“I’m sorry about this.” He said softly, biting his lip as he laid the ice across Jay’s back. “I never, uh,” he paused, “I’m just sorry.”

Jay hit pause on the tv and leaned up, craning his neck awkwardly to press his lips against Antonio’s. He winced as the muscles in his neck contracted and pulled away, letting this head fall back into the pillows. Antonio smiled softly.

“Love you, Tony.” Jay mumbled and turned his focus back to the game. Antonio put his feet up on the coffee table and settled in to watch.

 

The Hawks pulled out the win and Antonio had had most of his beer devoured by a now almost asleep Jay. Antonio made to stand up and Jay shifted, bumping his back on the edge of the couch. He groaned softly and Antonio sighed, standing up and helping to ease Jay into a sitting position.

“Thanks for the beer and the game.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss Jay softly.

“Stay the night.” Jay whispered into the kiss.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on. You know you want to.” Jay smirked and Antonio just sighed.

“C’mon Tony.” Jay wiggled his eyebrows.

“How do I even love you?” Antonio asked, shaking his head fondly.

“Please stay. I’m injured.” Jay batted his eyebrows.

“Oh, now you play that card.”

“I’ve been playing that card all night.” Jay looked him in the eyes, a smug smile on his face. “You know you can’t resist me.”

“You’re right.” Antonio gave in and watched as Jay gave a small fist pump in reaction. Antonio slapped his head softly. “Come on then,” He said, standing up and making his way towards the bedroom.

Jay followed watching Antonio’s ass as he made his way towards the room. When Antonio stopped to open the door, Jay pressed up against him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?” Jay whispered into his ear, making Antonio shiver and press back instinctively.

“Let’s not…” Antonio warned, “You’re injured”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Now you’re saying that.”

“A back injury doesn’t stop me from sucking you off.” Jay pointed out, pushing Antonio out of the way and walking into the bedroom. “Or you doing the same.”

“I have to work tomorrow.”

“I don’t.” Jay reminded him. “Maybe tomorrow you can fuck me while you wear that hot leather jacket of yours. You can even leave your badge on.”

“Don’t tell me you have a cop kink.” Antonio huffed, pulling off his own shirt and chucking it to the side.

“Not really. I have a you kink.”

“Never heard of that one before.”

“Well get over here and I’ll show you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
